Whats the point?
by Falsefuu Setzu
Summary: Menceritakan Naruto, murid abal-abal di KHS dan Sasuke, Uchiha yang belagu tingkat dewa dan Akatsuki yang merasa paling ngeraja. Just onshoot, Judul kagak nyambung sama isinya, read with your own risk. Review always do minna-san!


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Falsefuu Setzu present…**

Naruto memegang pensil 2b nya dengan bergetar, dia takut, berkeringat, khawatir, lemah, lesu, lunglai, pengen mati, mau nangis, mau ngompol, mau boker dicelana melihat secarik kertas dengan kalimat panjang dan huruf-huruf alien madagaskar, di sampingnya ada secarik kertas bertuliskan huruf A, B, C dan D terpangpang rapih tanpa terkena setnuhan pensil duabe-nya. Dia sekarang berharap ada seseorang yang melemparkan secarik kertas kepadanya. Dan keajaiban itu pun muncul juga, sesaat sebelum kalimat grim reaper terdengar olehnya.

"Ulangan selesai!"

Naruto pingsan.

**What the Point?**

**Genre: (always) Humor & Parody**

**Rate: T**

**WARNING: OOC berat, OC Tanpa nama numpang lewat. Animated blood(?)**

**And Begins…**

"Akhirnya lo bangun juga," Sakura ngomong kepada Naruto yang lagi kucek-kucek mata sampe merah, tanda Kyubii mulai bangkit dan menyerang kota Konoha, Konoha ancur lebur, tamat.

"Loh, ini dimana?" Naruto mengendus bau obat-obatan yang sangat menyengat, didepanya terpangpang botol dengan tulisan 'sake'(?).

"Lo tadi pingsan pas lagi UAS. Terus di bawa ke UKS, dan sialnya gue yang harus nungguin loe. Lo kenapa sih? Pake pingsan segala?"

"Abis Sakura-chan ngasih jawabanya lama amat sih. Jadi gak ke isi deh,"

"Udah loe pulang deh, gue masih banyak urusan,"

"Terus ulangan gue gimana?" Naruto mempertanyakan nasibnya, kalo gak lulus bisa-bisa dihajar sama monster merah yang suka numpang tidur dirumah Naruto *ntu nyokap gue woi*

"Katanya sih bisa diulang lagi kalo UASnya udah selesai, katanya loh ini,"

"Sukurlah-sukurlah," Naruto mewek bombay sampe matanya merah, tanda Kyubii mulai bangkit dan menyerang kota Konoha, Konoha ancur lebur, tamat.

"Nggak usah pake acara ngeluarin ingus lagi," Sakura yang ilpil ngeliat kelakuan monster oren yang suka numpang tidur dirumah Minato *kampretlu!* langsung cabut sambil nahan boker -.-

Akhirnya Naruto bangkit, mengambil tasnya dan berlari kearah mobil Lancer-nya. Dia langsung masuk dan menyalakan mobilnya.

"Lama banget sih,"

"HUAAA!"

JDOOT

"LOE APA-APAAN SI DOBE!" Sasuke membentak Naruto sambil memegang idungnya yang berdarah karena di tendang oleh temanya sendiri.

"Teme ngapain loe disini, ngagetin gue aja," Naruto nggak kalah histeris memegangi jantung-nya yang hampir copot gara-gara ada penampakan hantu pantat ayam.

"Kan loe udah janji mau nganterin gue pulang kerumah, bego!" Sasuke berusaha marah sambil nutupin darah yang udah ngucur sana-sini senang dimana-mana hatiku senang -.-

"OY DARAH LOE NGOTORIN MOBIL GUA!" Naruto marah sampe matanya merah, tanda Kyuu— *bow*

"Ini juga salah loe sendiri, pake acara pamer beatdown. Udah cepetan jalan BEGO!" Sasuke marah dengan mata merah, tanda Susano'o mulai bangkit dan menghancurkan Konoha, tamat.

Akhirnya naruto nancep voodoo*axe* eh, maksudnya tancep gas tanpa ngambil gigi eyang subur.

"Kok, nggak jalan ya?" Naruto bertanya-tanya dengan bloon nya.

"Loe nggak ngambil gigi, BEGO!" Sasuke nyebut bego lagi.

"Oh, hehehe, sori ,gua masih keingetan masalah ulangan tadi,"

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sasuke terbahak dengan OOC-nya, sampe-sampe darahnya nyemprot semua ke kaca depan mobil.

"LOE APAAPAAN SIH TEME!" Naruto langsung tancap gas setelah masang gigi eyang subur, membuat Sasuke terjungkal kebelakang, kejedot dan langsung pingsan dengan posisi nugging.

~\~ayamlagiharlemshake~/~

Sasuke masih mencoba terbangun dengan mata setengah melek setengah belekan. Saat menyadari posisi nya sekarang dia langgsung loncat terus meringkut di bawah kursi mobil.

"Dobe tadi ada paparazzi lewat kagak?" Sasuke nanya khawatir reputasinya hancur kalo terpotret sedang nungging sambil berdarah-darah.

"Kagak ada," Naruto ngomong selow banget, padahal tadi dia yang manggil paparazzi untuk motret Sasuke.

"Fiuuh," Sasuke langsung duduk lagi ke kursi mobil yang penuh dengan darah nya sendiri.

"Bentar lagi nyampe rumah lo teme!" Naruto menambah kecepatan mobilnya, dia mau cepet-cepet pulang terus belajar, trauma akan kejadian yang tadi.

Sesaat Sasuke melirik di depan rumahnya ada mobil kodok berwarna hijau yang udah lumutan, dia langsung teriak histeris sambil nonojok-nonjok muka Naruto.

"DOBE PUTER BALIK, PUTER BALIK, CEPETAN KAMPRET!" Alhasil Naruto langsung ngedrift dadakan, hampir aja nabrak kucing yang lagi ngehamilin paus biru(?)

"Emang ada apaan sih teme? Untung aja gua jago ngedrift, kalo kagak ancurlah muka gua(?)" Emang udah ancur Nar muka loe, kagak nyadar aja elo nya, berasa orang ganteng dimuka bumi, padahal kayak bemo roda dua.

"Dobe, gue main kerumah loe dulu, soalnya tuh mobil punya paman gue, ujung-ujungnya juga ntu paman biadap pasti minta duit ke keluarga gua," Sasuke mulai mengingat mimpi buruknya

"Emangnya loe juga ditagih?" Naruto penasaran sampe-sampe kagak napas.

"IYA LAH! Itu mimpi buruk gue, saat uang gue udah terkumpul buat beli 3DS, HUAAAAA!" Sasuke mewek dengan OOC nya sambil ingus meler kamana-mana, sementara naruto ngebatin 'cape lagi gua ngebersihin mobil'

"WOI TEME LU MALUMALUIN GUE AJA, NTAR DIKIRANYA GUE NGAPA-NGAPAIN LO!" Bentakan NAruto tidak digubris oleh Uchiha -pantat ayam- muda.

"Woi nanti gua bakal bantuin lo nyari 3DS yang murah!" Akhirnya Sasuke berhenti menangis terus bawa golok mau mecahin celengan yang terbuat dari timah besi.

~\~ayamlagiharlemshake~/~

Setelah Naruto markirin mobilnya digarasi, dia melihat sesosok messi pake celana boxer abal najis tralala didepan rumahnya.

"_Hey you_," Naruto nunjuk diri sendiri.

"_Yes you_, yang mukanya goblok nggak ketulungan" Naruto langsung nyamperin anak yang udah ngatain mukanya, kalo ngehina jangan jujur-jujur amat lah –rasengan-.

"Eh, ternyata loe sangar juga, yaudah deh jaa~" Ntu anak langsung ngibrit sambil main hulahup berhias barbel.

"Oy Dobe, ngapain loe disitu?" Sasuke terheran-heran sahabat karibnya tengah mangap ditengah jalan, udah hampir lima menit.

"Oh sori, yuk masuk"

BRAKK

"TADAIMAAAA!" Naruto teriak kenceng banget, sampe-sampe Kushina yang lagi nyuci langsung beol dicelana.

"Okaeri nasai! eh ada Sasuke, silakan masuk" Naruto dan Sasuke langsung kelantai atas, kamar Naruto.

"Nar gue numpang tiduran dikasur loe yah" Tanpa diperintah Sasuke langsung tidur dan mengeluarkan peralatan bermain(emang gue anak tk)seperti komik, hp, NDS, majalah Playbo*y, dan kond** –chidoried gosong-

Sementara Naruto bukanya belajar malah nyalain laptop bututnya yang udah bergaris-garis, layar item putih(?)

"Oy Dobe, lu kagak kapok sama ulangan tadi?" Sasuke sedang baca komik hentai sambil nutupin idungnya pake daun sirih.

"Ini gua lagi nyari kunci jawabanya di internet," Naruto ngejawab dengan bloonya.

"Terserahlah,"

5 menit kemudian

"Oy Nar, baru juga lima menit lu udah nyari hentai aja," Sasuke melirik ke laptop Naruto, sementara Narutonya kelabakan nyari tisu.

"Hehehe, bakat," Naruto meneruskan eksplorisasi hentainya.

"Dobe, ambilin gue cemilan dong!" Sasuke mulai kelaparan.

"Kagak ada!" Naruto masih fokus.

"Lu pelit amat sih, waktu lo numpang kerumah gua juga lu makan sampe tiga keler keripik singkong," Sasuke yang laper berat langsung nendang pantat Naruto. Naruto mental, kejedot pintu, terus jatoh ke lantah bawah.

Akhirnya Naruto pasrah terus ngambil tiga keler biscuit orea, padahal isinya Cuma keripik singkong.

"NARUTO! Lu serakah ya, itu kan buat kita sekeluarga, jangan dihabisin sendiri!" Kushina yang baru keluar dari jamban mencak-mencak sambil bawa gayung karena belum cebok *hueks*.

"Ini buat Sasuke, kasihan tuh dia lapar, udah kayak pantat ayam(?)"

"Oh, buat Sasuke. Yaudah sekalian bawa semuanya, yang buat lebaran juga boleh dibuka," Kushina nari sambil senyam-senyum gaje, mengingat kenangan dulu bersama Fugaku-kun tercintanya.

Naruto langsung ngibrit kekamar dengan niatan mau ngaduin ke bokap Minato sepulangnya nanti.

"Nih," Naruto melemparkan kaleng oreo tepat dimuka Sasuke, yang empunya muka bukanya nyemprot malah membuka ntu kaleng dengan ganas dan brutal, dia lapar, aku lapar, gue lapar, kagak ada nasi, tai lah yang menjadi sasaran.

"GUE LAPERRR!" Sasuke teriak sambil memakan keripik singkong dengan brutal dan napsu, menghasilkan suara 'kriuk-kriuk' yang tiada henti. Naruto yang mau nyomot keripik langsung ditonjok sampe berdarah-darah, Sasuke langsung memeluk ketiga kaleng oreo.

"Huuhaaa, uuaa, kerhipik ghue, uuaa!" Sasuke bersuara kayak monyet di starwars(?)

"HUAHAA UAAA kheriphik guha begho, AAAA!" Naruto membalas sambil nyoba narik ntu kaleng sekuat tenaga, tapi Sasuke yang lebih kelaparan langsung nendang muka Naruto sampe mental, kejedot dan tepar.

16.55…

BRAKKK

"ANIKI!" Sasuke teriak histeris melihat aniki tercintanya belotot sambil belekan, sementara Naruto tengah pingsan berdarah-darah.

"SASUKEE!" Itachi langsung nyekek Sasuke sambil ngenjek muka Naruto.

"Sialan lu Sasuke! Lu kabur pas ada paman biadap itu!" Itachi mengeraskan cekekanya.

"ITUMAH ELO YANG BUEGHO, MALAH NGENDOG AJA DIRUMAH!" Sasuke nyabok Itachi pakek golok, yang dia gunain buat mecahin celengan timah, Itachi jatoh di leptop Naruto, yang empunya leptop langsung bangun.

"OY TEME, BAWA KAKEK LU KELUAR DARI SINI!" Naruto langsung melempar kedua Uchiha songong ke jendela kamarnya dan mereka pingsan dengan posisi nungging sambil berdarah-darah.

"Leptop-ku…" Naruto terpana melihat leptop bututnya.

~\~ayamlagiharlemshake~/~

Beberapa hari kemudian, UAS telah berakhir…

Para anggota geng bejad, Akatsuki pada ngumpul dikantin, biasalah, ngecengin anak cewek, ngegaul, sampe ada yang nyuri segala. Sudah pecahkan saja gelas itu, biar ramai, biar gaduh.

"Eh, kalo udah liburan loe pada mau ngapain?" Pein membuka rok cewek yang numpang lewat.

"Kalo gue sih, mau pulang kampung, rindu sama nyokap bokap," Maklum lah, Sasori kan anak rantau yang mukanya agak bebifes kekurangan hormon kedewasaan, merasa dirinya paling imut padahal orang lain Cuma merasa iba karena melihat balita belagu yang nyasar ke sma.

"Kalo gue, un, mau jualan petasan buat persiapan ramadhan, un, lumayanlah buat nambah profit," Para Akatsuki langsung buat rencana untuk menghentikan terorisme yang semakin menjadi-jadi, apalagi nanti dibulan ramadhan.

"Kalo gua sih, biasa, ngegalau diatas genteng sambil ngeliatin jodoh yang mungkin kesasar," Biasalah, Itachi kan dari jaman soekarno sampe jaman Ragnarok online masih jomblo,entah muka yang agak sedikit tidak mendukung atau kutukan Sasuke yang minjem diut buat beli 3DS?

"Kalo gue pengen bermesraan dengan ayang Pein," Konan malu-malu ngedorong Pein sampe mukanya nyungsep di ramen pesenan Naruto, mendadak Pein langsung bangun terus minta maap ke mas-mas tukang anter.

"Mangap ya, bang," Ntu pelayang tukang anter malah mangap lebar, ada laler masuk, sekarat, Pein ngibrit.

Kisame malah diem aja memandangi mukanya dicermin sambil ngomong gak jelas.

"Muka lo jelek banget dah, dari planet manah?" Kisame teriak ke cermin, merasa dirinya paling ganteng didunia padahal masih gantengan ikan arwana peliharaanya.

"Bertobat la kalian wahai anak muda kurang beriman," Hidan ceramahnya kumat lagi, berasa paling beriman padahal pas bulan puasa dia malah duduk santai ditukang baso langgananya.

Tobi dan Zetsu entah raib kemana. Sekarang tinggal Kakuzu.

"Oy, Kuju jangan diem aja, jawab dong," Para Akatsuki penasaran.

"Ngerampok," Kakuzu ngomong selow banget sambil ngitung duit.

"Oy lopada ngapain masih disin?!" Zetsu yang baru datang mencak-mencak gaje sambil nyeret tobi yang topengnya udah retak-retak.

"Oh Tobi, un, pa yang terjadi padamu, un, aku TAMPAMU!" Deidara langsing memeluk Tobi dengan erat, Tobi yang mendadak sadar langsung pingasn lagi. Para wanita fujoshi langsung mengadakan liputan dadakan yang peralatanya boleh nyori di kebon sebelah. Oke abaikan drama Romunah dan Julaeha tersebut.

"Emangnya kenapa sih, horor banget mukanya!" Pein tidak merasa mukanya lebih horor.

"Rapot udah dibagiin woy! Cepetan waktunya sepuluh menit lagi," "UAPAH? CIYUZZ? MIAPPA? MI BASO? KAGAK ENAK, MENDING MI AYAM TERUS PAKE CUKA SATU EMBER! KAGAK SUKA? KAGAK ASIK AH ELO!"

Setelah membantu Zetsu berfotosintetis dengan air liur, Para Aktsuki langsung ngibrit ke tempat kejadian penyembelihan Akamaru –Fang over fang jutsu-

Sebenarnya para Akatsuki merasa was-was mengingat kunci jawaban dari Naruto itu mencurigakan, tapi apa daya, mereka terdesak waktu yang terus berjalan dengan cepat karena rel listrik sudah diperbaiki oleh paman Jokowi yang terhormat –pein: hormat grak-

"Fiuhh, untung masih sempet" Akatsuki satu persatu mulai diiabsen beserta Naruto yang telat karena muntah-muntah akibat ramen asem, berhiasan tindik. Dan Sasuke yang nggak ikut ulangan, masih trauma atas foto yang beredar dimajalah dengan judul 'pantat ayam nungging'

"Untuk para Akatsuki, Namikaze dan Uchiha jangan keluar dulu!" Momochi Zabuza, sang wali kelas dengan tampang sangar dan aura hitam memerintah (baca: mengancam). Sontak yang dipanggil langsung duduk di bangku masing-masing.

"Coba kalian liat rapot kalian masing-masing," Horor ruangan kelas, XII –A langsung berubah horor ngeliat rapot masing-masing yang tulisanya merah semua, bahkan di rapot pein ada catatan: jangan mikirin bokep mulu.

"Kalian akan mengikuti les tambahan dirumah saya selama liburan, dari jam lima pagi sampai jam tujuh malem, titik," Sang wali kelas langsung ngeluarin golok gede terus di tebas ke bawah lantai sampe retak.

"Kalo nggak dateng, ini yang akan terjadi pada kalian,"

"HUAAAA" Semua anggota Akatsuki menangis hebat, membuat banjir. Naruto dan Sasuke matanya udah merah bersiap melakukan jurus andalan, Konoha ancur, tamat.

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OMAKE**

"Pak saya mau pulang, pak, capek" Pinta Itachi dengan segenap tenaga pengalaman dulu ngikut ngebanci bareng Deidara.

"Kagak ada, loe harus ngerjain ntu soal, dan nulisnya harus pake kaki, ato nggak mulut. Deidara! Jangan nulis pake tangan"

"Ini pake mulut ko pak, kan mulut saya ada empat pak!" Deidara langsung masukin pensilnya ke mulut di bawah idung ngeliat si Zabuza ngeluarin golok gedenya, terus ngibas-ngibas ngak jelas terus kena gelas tetangga, pecahkan saja biar ramai.

'Samehada lebih gede kali,' Batin Kisame yang pensil dimulutnya malah dimakan.

**OWARI BENERAN, SUMPEH, KAGAK BOONG, TONJOK AJA MUKA NARUTO, BIAR RAMAI.**

**Hoaaa, garing gak minna-san? Kayaknya gue udah lama gak ngepost fic, yah maklumlah, gue orangnya super sibuk, gegelantungan nyari keripik singkong(?)**

**Buat yang nanya 'kok Sasuke sama Itachi sekelas?' yah mungkin Itachi TKnya ngulang lagi alias nggak lulus akibat suka ngecengin guru-guru, cewek-cewek, sampe emak-emak yang jualan sate nggak pake daging juga dia kecengin. Yah semoga dia cepet bertobat.**

**Udah cukup basa-basinya, to the point aja. Minta sumbangan duit? No. Minta cium? Tergantung faktor muka. Minta cabok? Oh not very nice. Minta komentar? Bisa jadi. Minta REVIEW? Very very nice yang want untuk nge-REVIEW**

**AKHIR KATA, REVIEW KUTUNGGU JANDAMU(?)**


End file.
